


'Not The One With Dinos!'

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘What are you doing, Sebastian?’ Jim stared at the big pile of clothes which mysteriously appeared in the middle of their bedroom.</p>
<p><i>Looking through our clothes,</i> Seb inspected an orange jumper he got from his aunt for Christmas and, after a moment of consideration, he threw it on the pile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Not The One With Dinos!'

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: donation

‘What are you doing, Sebastian?’ Jim stared at the big pile of clothes which mysteriously appeared in the middle of their bedroom.

_Looking through our clothes,_ Seb inspected an orange jumper he got from his aunt for Christmas and, after a moment of consideration, he threw it on the pile, _I want to donate some of them to charity,_ he took one of Jim’s jumpers and also put it on the pile.

‘Hey!’ James cried and grabbed the jumper. ‘Not the one with dinos!’

_Oh, come on, Jimmy,_ Sebastian rolled his eyes, _You haven’t been wearing it for ages and it’s in a good condition so why not give it to someone who could actually wear it?_

‘No!’ James pressed the jumper to his chest. ‘You can give away all your clothes if you want to, but don’t touch mine!’ he glared at the pile, ‘Now I have to look through all those things to make sure you haven’t put anything mine there!’

And, still holding his dino jumper, Jim started to dig through the clothes. Sebastian sighed and returned to his work; he was going to put Jim’s jumpers in the bag when his friend would busy himself with something else.


End file.
